


Looking Up, Looking Back

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [61]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season Three Poetry Codas





	1. The Name of Our Sex Tape

In the end we got here.

Hope we know what to do.  
Our lives now entwined together  
Please say you feel it too  
Ending now is not so clever.

Inside we fell down with a kiss  
Tread lightly before you throw and miss.

Wishes sometimes come true.  
Answer me now if I’m wrong.  
Secret relationships leave you blue.

Now we make from a broken pact  
Out in the open as all along  
The rules said cover lies for a fact.

And I wish we could be clear.

Morning makes it all the easier to see  
Incidents will take place.  
Sometimes this then sets you free.  
To carve out a new space  
Amy and Jake, together, her and he.  
Keep the cool, do I right.  
Emerge together from the night.


	2. Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral

Stooping his tactics, sinking that low,  
Sacrifice for this relationship to grow.  
A price to make you break  
Words you need to have to show

Recording in secret, in order to keep  
Her in your arms as you sleep,  
To get the cherry and the cake,  
Find the smile as you want to weep.

To save it all from one verbal threat  
The evidence you must get  
So you know this wasn’t a mistake  
Take the hope, on that, you bet.


	3. Perfect Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyle's Hunch

Fish doughnuts, on the bench,  
outwardly you appear as you ought  
    but on the inside  
you’re a little unexpected  
    hard to understand  
        weird.  
Doughnuts, plural, on the bench,  
    you need another to really know.


	4. Worth the Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oolong Slayer

Now you’re gone, trapped away,  
In case of emergencies break.  
No doubt this qualifies.  
Emergency to get back to 

Normal as we had made  
In those eighteen months  
Need you back to restore  
Evidence to show we can do more.


	5. All Things Considered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween III

All things considered,  
it was a thing that should always be,  
a person of consideration  
who brought the curtain down.  
Close with both,  
closed off as well  
she plots to show how her overlook  
is not going to sell.  
All things considered,  
worship, lover, mentor, partner, cop,  
all things considered,  
all things overlooked.  
All things considered,  
you should have seen it coming,  
should have known.  
Let her go, give her space,  
and the true colours will show.


	6. Fixing Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Woods

Clean-up crew,  
Always comes to clean up mistakes of you.  
Job is not  
Treat like a baby, carry from the cot.  
Now out here  
The truth snaps like a stray twig, comes out clear.  
Up now, grow,  
Prove lessons are learned, now something to show.


	7. Invest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mattress

Invest in this (invest in us)  
The mattress is worth the cost.  
See that it is (that we are)  
That you figure it out.

Invest in this (invest in us)  
Surely we’re owed that much.  
Go prove it is (that we are)  
And we’ll be alright.


	8. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava

Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the father racing to get to you.  
Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the mother pushing herself blue.  
Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the twins, the older sisters, two.  
Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the friend, careening down the street.  
Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the colleagues eager to meet.  
Baby girl you are so loved,  
By the godfather, loving true.


	9. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swedes

Just us partners, over the years  
At each other’s back at their side.  
Knowing the worst and the fears.  
Even if it’s not something to hide.

And maybe I do care  
Not knowing anything that you share,  
Decisions against us as a pair.

Real stuff is not our forte,  
Only scratching the surface;  
Someday we will change our way  
And put facts in their place.


	10. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yippee Kayak

I forgot, by accident, of course,  
I remember how much you mean  
to me and I to you.  
I forgot, the idiot that I am,  
blind by love to see what is seen  
by you and should be by me too.  
I hope, this gift you’ll accept instead,  
The moment to save us before we’re dead.


	11. Broken and Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hostage Situation

Sorry for doubting, for shouting  
Apologies stumble, failing further  
Mumble my way out of this.  
Sorry I didn’t trust, for breaking,  
Answers can do more than simply  
Mend this broken thing.


	12. Arlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 Days

For a day I said, I’d try.  
One day then I’d say goodbye.  
To prove a point, but proven yours.  
Puppy barks, rattles like roars.  
I thought I could just replace,  
A new dog to fill the space.  
Now I see what I missed before.  
Dog was mine once it came through the door.


	13. Nice, Smort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cruise

Cover it up so easily, laugh  
It off as you always do.  
No big deal, just words, nothing  
So special about them or  
The lips they fall from.  
So strong and knowing.  
This time is different, she makes  
it so. She makes it special,  
She is something special.  
When the words first appear  
They’re all you both want to hear.


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Peralta

Different,  
Broken from what it was before,  
New,  
Repaired in a glue line that  
is jagged and uneven.  
Fixed,  
Healed to normality,  
New normal.  
Not that it matters.  
Family is who you choose,  
Mother, father,  
Friends, colleagues, bosses  
and her.


	15. Beatsie Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 9-8

Together again, looking so fly,  
working again, give it a try,  
don’t lose to the past, say goodbye,  
know who you should place trust,  
if it’s one, then the one you must  
is the friend for whom you’d die.  
See the truth and make the bust.


	16. Facing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Mouses

Tiny spaces, air closing,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.  
Corporate people, boredom,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.  
Blood taken, needles stab,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.  
Field work, cartel danger,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.  
You’ll get through this,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.  
I’m right by your side,  
breathe, breathe, breathe.


	17. 12 Years of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian Pimento

I did my waiting,  
Twelve years of it,  
Out in the cold, becoming cold,  
Becoming hard.  
Fulfilling the role,  
The Hell I saw,  
The Hell I did  
Twelve years of losing myself,  
Forgetting what it meant,  
Who I meant,  
When I talked of me.  
I waited out  
For the day I could come home.  
Twelve years is too long preparing  
Am I ready for this?


	18. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheddar

Paris is calling, come to me, come now,  
Answer you must, cannot avoid,  
Reunions are necessary to bridge,  
Incidents have had time to heal,  
Start again, it’s calling, he’s calling.


	19. Young and Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry Kitties

A mistake was made,  
a mistake was paid  
for in jabs and jokes.  
Mistake that never broke  
until one kitten more  
to prove what was right before  
to set it all right.  
Case closed for the night.  
The mature way of payback,  
is to not send an attack.


	20. Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia

She shines,  
radiant, so happily in love.  
It struck like a bullet and splatters,  
proclaiming out for all to see.  
It wins like a quiz, knows you so  
intuitively, so correctly.  
It strikes like a hammer, shatters  
so you can be rebuilt.  
In the wake of it all,  
in all its messy glory,  
quick and easy, natural,  
Love binds you so you get home.


	21. Tough Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximum Security

I used to say,  
    used to say, say  
That I was so tough,  
    so tough, tough,  
id things my own way,  
    all my way, way,  
Even when it got so rough,  
got so rough, rough,  
Now all because you’re here,  
    you are here, here,  
I’m not and I fear,  
now I fear, fear  
That you’re tougher, today,  
    tougher today, day,  
You’re stronger, I see clear,  
    I see clear, clear.


	22. Figus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bureau

Tearing the family apart,  
breaking the unit, break the heart.  
The heat is on, time to start,  
Ready to play your part,  
You may think, think you’re smart,  
Value the brain over the heart,  
But when it comes to the take  
The heart will be the one to break.


	23. Losing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Larry

Back together,  
briefly, fleetingly, finally,  
only to be ripped apart,  
again.  
Come home, come home, come home,  
Build this home together.  
Together,  
reunited in all the glory.  
So much,  
so much to say, to do, to be,  
Not now.  
Not for now.  
You can be together again,  
but that will be one day.  
So much,  
space between. Time to fight,  
to come home, home, home,  
together.


End file.
